Gossip
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: ONE SHOT: Hogwarts AU- Gossip always spread quickly around Hogwarts and it's the news everyone has been waiting for. Sherlock/John pairing. Rated T for safety :) Happy reading. If you have any Hogwarts/wizard John/Sherlock prompts I would love to hear them as I would love to turn this into a series :)


**Hey everyone!**

 **So I've been playing around with this idea for some time and then *BLAM* it came out! I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Hogwarts AU-_ Gossip always spread quickly around Hogwarts and it's the news everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

 **Gossip**

"I still need to practice my sharp turns," the Gryffindor Chaser huffed, adjusting the grip on his broomstick. "I just can't get it though." He shook his head angrily, his frustration from the pitch still lingering.

"You will," his friend, a fellow Gryffindor girl by the name of Wendy who was hopelessly crushing on him, assured him. "I can help you practice after classes and _Oh My Merlin_!"

The Chaser paused at Wendy's exclamation and turned to look at her. Like him she was paused mid-step onto the staircase but her eyes were wide, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and she was staring over his shoulder. Concerned, he turned over his shoulder and let his gaze travel up the length of the corridor. It didn't take him long to find what had made her exclaim.

The red and gold jumper was unmistakably a Gryffindor Quidditch jumper (he was wearing the exact same) and the Chaser quickly ran through a mental list of who had been out on the Quidditch Pitch that afternoon and who could possibly fit the description of who he was seeing.

"Is that who I think it is," Wendy gasped, her hand reaching out to clutch the Chaser's arm. She squinted, leaning forward. "Oh Merlin, it is! It's both of them."

"Both of them?" the Chaser repeated, flinching as Wendy's nails dug in _through_ his thick jumper.

Squinting, he looked at the Gryffindor. It took him an embarrassingly few minuets to process what he was seeing. He flushed, his cheeks turning pink. The Gryffindor had an arm wrapped his waist and was being pulled between the legs of another student. The angles of their heads left nothing to the imagination. They were kissing.

Wendy squealed quietly, jumping up and down on the spot.

Cheeks still flushed the Chaser looked away. "Why are you so excited about two students kissing?" he asked, voice cracking on his last word.

"It's John and Sherlock," Wendy hissed excitedly.

"What? No way," the Chaser's eyes widened and he hurriedly looked back to the kissing the couple.

Now that Wendy had said it he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. The Gryffindor was undeniably John, the blonde hair, and small but sturdy stature. He couldn't see their faces but everyone recognized Sherlock's dark curls and tall, frail looking body dressed in Ravenclaw's colours.

The Chaser looked back to Wendy. "But they're kissing?"

"I know! Finally," Wendy's smile was so bright that the Chaser wondered for a moment if she had been hit with a cheering charm. "Come on! I have to go tell, Molly."

Wendy darted up the stairs and the Chaser took one last glance at the kissing couple. It was about time.

* * *

Bets on when John Watson and Sherlock Holmes would get together began when the two hit their third year of Hogwarts. The unlikely pair had struck up a friendship despite being in different houses – John being in Gryffindor and Sherlock being in Ravenclaw.

Sherlock had quickly become known with his deductions that pissed a lot of students off – all but John of course who thought it was brilliant. At first everyone was confused by the friendship. Sherlock was from a pureblood family and John was Muggleborn. Sherlock was harsh, cold and had poor social skills. John was kind, patient and well liked.

So when the two hadn't killed each other by third year and seemed to have an unbreakable friendship the bets had started. They had originated from their classmates but it had quickly spread across to the older students who regularly checked in with those closet to the two to find out what the score was. Even the teachers had started to get involved, often pairing the two together in order to win bets that had been placed among the staff. Rumor had it that there was a running board in the staff room that showed all the teachers predictions but it had yet to be confirmed. There were times when everyone feared that their friendship would never develop into anything romantic. There was one particular incident that everyone remembered and it had been the day every thought it had been lost.

They had broken out into a very loud argument in the Great Hall over lunch in the fourth year. Everyone had immediately gone silent and the timid first years watched with both fear and confusion.

"SHUT UP, SHERLOCK. JUST. SHUT. UP" John had yelled loudly.

"I'm telling you just how it is. Why you insist on letting this get to you-" Sherlock huffed.

"I told you to shut up, Sherlock," John growled. He stood, pushing the bench back, the legs scraping against the stone floor and Sherlock nearly fell off at the sudden movement.

"John-" Sherlock protested.

"Piss off, Holmes," John snapped and stalked out of the Great Hall.

All eyes had drifted to Sherlock then, most of them narrowed, some with sympathy, the rest were first years that had no idea what was going on. Sherlock simply gritted his teeth and picked up his belongings before following the exact path that John had just taken.

It took a moment for the chatter to resume, most of them discussing how the two would ever recover from this fight. The words that had been spoken were repeated and dissected over and over while a few of the older students explained to the stunned first years the relationship of Sherlock and John.

There was a collective relief- especially from Quidditch Captain Greg Lestrade – when three days later Sherlock and John entered the Great Hall for breakfast together. The bets had renewed with more vigor. Students were certain that the two would get together soon and some who had heavily invested a lot of their savings into this bet (Greg Lestrade) had taken to following the two around and dropping hints and plotted to get them together.

But as their fourth year came and went they were still not together much to the disappointment of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Of they really do make a cute pair," the portrait of a woman giggled behind her hand.

"Don't they," Violet gushed. She had rushed all the way from her own portrait when she had heard and joined Lillian in her painting. She was jealous that Lillian's painting was the one the two boys had decided to start snogging near but luckily she had managed to get there before others had tried to squeeze their way in.

John pulled back from Sherlock, cheeks flushed and lips swollen and turned to glare at the two portraits. "Oi, do you mind?"

"Not at all dear," Violet grinned. " _Please_ , do continue."

John opened his mouth to snap back at them but Sherlock leaned forward and placed a kiss on John's neck, tightening his arm around the smaller boys waist and linking their fingers together more tightly.

"Ignore them, John," Sherlock deep baritone voice vibrated up his neck.

"Sherlock," John protested weakly. "I don't really want our first kiss to be watched by paintings."

"Then you shouldn't have pushed me up against the wall," Sherlock smirked. "What did you think would happen?"

John un-linked their fingers and slapped him on the arm. "What did you expect me to do when you said you were in love with me?"

Sherlock ducked his head, pink tingeing his cheeks but didn't say a word.

"You thought I didn't love you too," John stated quietly. He leaned closer, resting their foreheads together. "You idiot."

The portraits pressed against the frame in order to hear them better since both of them had fallen quiet.

"I know what people think," Sherlock spat out quietly. "Of what they say about me. You are good, John. I am not."

"Sherlock, if I listened to people I would have stopped being your friend in first year. Besides, those people are wrong. You are a great man and a great wizard and I love you. Who cares about the others?" John said. He brushed his lips across Sherlock's. "I've been in love with you since our third year. That isn't going to change now."

Sherlock lifted his eyes finally, looking shy but pleased. "Good."

They stared at each other before breaking into fits of giggles. When they finally composed themselves John stepped away and he missed the warmth of Sherlock immediately. He smiled at Sherlock's pout, the worry evident on his face.

"Room of requirement should be empty," John said casually as he placed his hands in to pockets and began to stroll down the corridor.

Sherlock chuckled and pushed off the wall and used his longs strides to easily catch up with his boyfriend.

* * *

Wendy and the Chaser ran into the Great Hall and skidded to a halt. Pointing their wands at their throats they muttered a spell and then yelled-

"SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON ARE SNOGGING IN THE CORRIDOR!"

The deafening roar of cheers that filled the hall was loud even by Hogwarts standards, the loudest coming from Greg Lestrade who grabbed the nearest student (a poor, stunned looking first year) and hugged them tightly around the neck and yelling the loudest. Money was handed over and the fifth years cheered with joy as the sexual tension between the two boys would finally be over.

As the weeks passed everyone smiled as they saw John and Sherlock around Hogwarts, still bickering but sharing quiet moments together and looking happier than they ever had. Bets were still made around the two but the gossip of Hogwarts had turned to another direction but they still loved hearing about John and Sherlock.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Happy reading :)


End file.
